


Seriously, SEEDS?

by Drvivc



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Deflowers Simon, COC Day 5 2018, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, M/M, Mythology Prompt, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Presephone, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Spiderman: Homecoming Kiss, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drvivc/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: This is just a quick ficlet. I never understood the fact that 6 seeds caused the downfall of Presephone and the onset of the seasons. Simon feels the same way & Baz distracts him from his musings.





	Seriously, SEEDS?

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, geez, I just wrote this for fun. Not sure how many of the other prompts I'll get to write. Feel free to visit me on Tumblr @Fight-Surrender.

“What the fuck is a pomegranate?”

Simon is upside down on the couch. Legs draped over the cushions, wings askew, tail dripping down the back. His face is scrunched in concentration as he reads a textbook.

“It’s a fruit, Snow” Baz drawls from his perch, curled on the oversized maroon wing chair while flicking through his phone.

“And you eat the seeds?” Simon glances over at Baz. 

“They’re called arils, but yes.”

“Why the fuck would you want to eat a fruit seed? The seeds are the worst part.”

Baz raises his eyes from the screen and focuses somewhere in the middle distance, eyebrows creased, like he’s trying to remember a forgotten song lyric, “you know, they’re actually quite good. Like little pops of sunshine.”

“It’s a SEED Baz; but say ‘pops of sunshine’ again, that’s so cute.”

“Fuck you, Simon.” Baz’s attention returns to his phone.

“Have I mentioned that I love it when you call me Simon?”

“That’s why I do it, Snow.”

“Ok, so let me get this straight: Hades comes up from the underworld, has his way with Persephone in a field. Then he drags her down to the underworld to be his now-deflowered wife. Then her mom gets all bent and causes winter. But then Zeus makes Hades send her back to earth, which makes Demeter all happy & causes spring & summer, but we have winter every year because Persephone ate 6 fucking SEEDS? “

Baz shifts in his chair, stretching his legs. “I suppose that sums it up, yes.”

“She could have eaten roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, and sour cherry scones, but instead, we’re doomed to 6 months a year of miserable weather because of SEEDS. Bunch of utter plonkers, those ancient Greeks,” puffs Simon.

Baz looks up, he runs his fingers through his shoulder length hair and cocks his eyebrow, “Simon?”

“Wha?” Simon lowers his book and peers at his right side up boyfriend, who’s now standing and looking down at him with his trademark smirk.

“Do you need a hug?”

Before Simon can answer, Baz kneels down, placing both hands on Simon’s cheeks, he takes his lips into a full-on Spiderman: Homecoming inverted kiss. The book goes clattering to the floor.

“Come on, Persephone”, quips Baz, when they finally come up for air. “I’m going to deflower you now.”

Simon flops upright, grabbing Baz’s collar to pull him in for another kiss. 

“Ok Hades, Simon whispers, teeth gently pulling Baz’s ear lobe, “but I’m not eating any fucking seeds.”


End file.
